random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Worst to Best Mario Karts
This is ITVdude2000's personal list of which of the eight main Mario Kart games are. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and the Arcade subseries will not be on the list, though the former may be included if Hoshi decides to own it. #8 - Super Mario Kart Being the first instalment in the series, it is pretty unpolished. The tracks are flat and boring, the controls are slippery and the perspective is awkward. It is a nice beginning to a great series, but its sequels are definitely better. #7 - Mario Kart: Super Circuit Again, the tracks are flat and boring, and the courses are also pretty generic as well. It gets placed above its grandfather because it has all of the SNES game's tracks as unlockable stages, so it has some replay value. #6 - Mario Kart 7 This game introduced gliding, underwater and customisable karts, nice! But this is all this game has going for it besides some nice visuals and unique tracks. It is just a shame how the battle mode is mediocre and some of the stages lost their novelty quick. #5 - Mario Kart 64 This game is a classic, and has some of the best tracks this series has! Unfortunately it has not aged well; the characters are sprites, you spin out for no reason, the item system is broken and the computer players cheat on 150cc. Oh well, at least it gave me memories from 2008 and 2010. #4 - Mario Kart 8 Aside from probably the worst Rainbow Road in the series and a quantity-over-quality character roster, this game did a lot of things right; most of the tracks are unique, the retro tracks feel new, the controls are smooth and the anti-gravity gives the game a nice touch. Nice work, Nintendo! #3 - Mario Kart Wii Negatives? Mediocre items, dated graphics and an average battle mode. Positives? So many different eays to play, the tricks were a cool idea, the online was great and it has a lot of replay value. This game gave me plenty of memories in 2008 and 2010, it is just a shame how I sucked at the online back then. #2 - Mario Kart DS This game rocks! It introduced the retro tracks, has arguably the best battle mode in the series, has an awesome Mission Mode (Why hasn't this been brought back?) and has an almost-perfect roster and track lineup. Yeah, it would be nice if the items weren't sprites, and the computers cheat on 150cc, but everything else was executed really good! #1 - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! This game did almost everything right; the tracks are absolute quality, you can't just drag items behind you (adding more skill), the two-characters-at-once mechanic was done really well, the roster is perfect (minus two Koopas), the music has so much charm, the battle mode is really well done, it has the All Cup Tour, can I say any more? So many years and still my favourite, even my dad agrees!